Users may be inundated with emails texts, voicemails, and/or other messages asking the users to perform various tasks (e.g., “call Sally at 9 am on Tuesday,” “prepare report,” “make reservations at Sal's on Saturday at 8,” etc.). These tasks may be incorporated into messages in various ways such that users may be required to read messages carefully, and possibly re-read some messages, to ensure they fulfill or otherwise handle tasks assigned to them. If users do not create to-do lists, it may be difficult later for users to find tasks assigned to them among myriad messages in various formats (e.g., emails, texts, voicemail, etc.).